Nightmares
by ViolentPen
Summary: In which Bulma finds Vegeta while having a very vivid Nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm back from a very lengthy hiatus. Please don't hate me.

* * *

Bright blue eyes were clear and vivid in the darkness.

A particular loud thump had woken the young woman up. Slowly, she slipped out of bed, a flashlight in her hand as she walked further into the darkness of the hallway. There at the end of the path, light peered in through a slightly cracked open door. Even through her still sleepy, hazy mind, curiosity got the better of her as she peeked her head in, her eyes dead center on the lone figure tangled and twisted in his own bed sheets. A sheen of sweat covered his tanned skin, and his brows were furrowed, hands gripping into the mattress beneath him.

She was transfixed at the sight before him, and slowly she walked up to him, sitting at his side as he continued to thrash violently on the soft, durable mattress.

He began to mutter incoherently under his breath. A language she could not understand, and she wondered if he was speaking in his native tongue. But that though left her mind immediately as she tried to wake the distressed Saiyan Prince from his own nightmares.

Her fingers twitched as she brushed his matted hair from his forehead, and suddenly his hand shot out at her, into her chest.

A painful cry tore past her lips, and his eyes shot wide open as he tried to pull himself together, his eyes straining to look at his surroundings as the light blinded him. He blinked rapidly, and he stiffened when he saw the long tendrils of blood running down his forearm. His breathing escalated, his chest heaving as the woman beside him fell unconscious into his arms, her eyes becoming a hazy blue as she continued to bleed out through her chest.

"Wo-Woman." He began, his throat constricting as she lay there against him. Unmoving. "Woman! Woman!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter though. I liked writing this one. Thank you for reading/reviewing/following! :)

* * *

_Eyes widened atop of her as she finally slipped into unconsciousness..._

Her eyes flew open, and her father sighed in relief as he gazed down at her with a worried expression.

_She wasn't sure if she was fully unconscious when he heard him calling out for her. The Saiyan's voice was filled with a concern that she thought she would never hear from him in well… ever. Her vision was darkened, and she could hear him screaming into her ear…_

"It's a good thing Vegeta had that spare senzu bean with him. Otherwise you'd be a goner."

_Vegeta…_

She sat up immediately, and her hand flew to her chest. She was expecting to feel a gaping hole there, but her fingers instead found warm flesh. Her flesh. Complete, and unscarred.

_He was having a nightmare. A very horrible at that one. For him to react in such a way. What was he dreaming about? He spoke in his native tongue..._

"Are you okay, Bulma?"

_No, I'm not okay._

"Much better." She lied.

_I almost died. Of course I'm not going to be okay._

"You should get some rest, dear. You've lost a lot of blood."

He was right. Her head felt light and the room around her span uncontrollably. She threw herself back to her bed, and her hand rested on the apex of her chest, fingers digging and clawing at the area where Vegeta had struck her not too long ago.

_Vegeta…_

_What were you dreaming about that made you react in such a way? _

And just a few doors down, Vegeta lay on his bed, eyes blood shot, and he was wide awake. He had washed his hands of her blood, and changed his sheets after he took the woman to her father. He didn't question him, didn't question if he had been the one responsible for the injury. He just acted immediately and searched for the one senzu bean he had stored at the bottom of his drawer.

He stared into the darkness, and he wasn't sure if he could ever fall asleep after that incident.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: In which I start to pull out canon scenes. But this is an AU obviously. Anyways. Enjoy. :)

A/N: Trigger warning for self harm, however it's only subtle but only putting the warning anyways.

* * *

He was running out of options.

His body was exhausted from the lack of sleep and the self-abuse he put himself through everyday from his daily training sessions. This time, he remained most of the day in his Gravity Room because he knew he could avoid seeing the woman as well as work on his ascension.

Eyes fluttering shut, sweat dripping down his chest, he staggered lightly and collapsed onto the ground. His eyelids were heavy with sleep, and he pushed himself off the ground. He. Was. Not. Going. To. Succumb. To. Sleep!

Somewhere along the line, he completely lost it and everything around him was flooded by blinding flash of light.

* * *

She remained by his side as he recovered from the explosion that nearly took his life. She yawned heavily, and returned her gaze to the injured Saiyan Prince. She had been awake since the moment the machine had exploded, and her eyes were drooping as she rest her head on the table next to him.

"Bulma-"

Her eyes flew open at the sound of his voice. His brows were furrowed, lips torn into a snarl. Her heart quickened at this, and her hand flew to her chest where she had been picking and scratching at since the night of that incident. She knew it wasn't healthy to scratch or prod at the skin there, but there had been a huge gaping hole there not too long ago. Sometimes she would wake in the middle of the night, thinking she still had it, and she was bleeding to death. Her hand would wrap around it in an attempt to close the wound, and then she would wake, her hand leaving tiny marks against her porcelain skin.

Bulma watched the Prince writhe and twist on his bed, and when he finally awoke, Bulma feigned sleep even though her heart was racing a thousand miles

She could feel his hardened gaze, burning a hole into her shoulder. And he scoffed loudly as he shifted on the bed.

"Idiot woman."


End file.
